The Maes
by Artyscope
Summary: Not sure where this is going but i think i've written it well.We'll see. Compliments and complaints are welcome. It's gooding to be a great ongoing story. Read.......
1. A Harry Summer

  
  
It was only a couple of weeks after Harry's third year at Hogwarts when the Mae's moved in to the gray house across the street from number four Privet Drive. The house looked almost exactly like the Dursley's except the Mae's had put a single flameing pink flamingo out on the lawn to the Dursley's embrassment. Harry Potter ignored most of what went on in the Dursley's house, but something about the Flamingo made him laugh and want to thank this new family for distrubing the Dursley's prefect image of normality. Mrs. Dursley one day after the moving trucks had left, struted across Privet Drive to invite the Mae's to dinner that night, but found that no one was home. She dropped a letter on the doorstep asking if they would like to have dinner tommorrow night leaving a phone number at the end of the note if they had any questions. To most people, to invite a new neighbor to dinner was a kind gesture, but Harry knew the real reasons. Mrs. Dursley plain and simple had the notion to get the 'juicy juicy' on the Mae's to spread across the street. Mr. Dursley, a heart-less salesman to the bone, wished to persude Mr. Mae and Mrs. Mae to purchase a used car for the price of a new car. Harry almost felt sorry for the new family.   
  
The Mae's failed to show up at their new house for a couple of days even though all of the belongings were within the house according to Mrs. Dursley and her spying. The Dursley's opinion of the Mae's waned to a thread, but just as Mrs. Dursley was about to grab the letter that still sat on the "Home Sweet Home" mat on the front door, a black mustang drove into the Mae's garage. Mrs. Dursley was bursting with excitment that she over looked Harry's presence. Harry glanced out at the house and then to the flaming-pink flamingo. Harry shook of his curiousity and went up stairs. When in his room, Harry pulled up the loose bored and began working on his essay "A Thousand and One Ways to Identify a Walup." He had read in a book called, "Walup's: A History Written in Wizard's blood" that Walup's were as big as a german shepard with short fuzzy fur and a long tail that resembled a lions. The book continued to say that a Walup was not a feline but was classified as a canine. As fasinating as this was to Harry, he was sick already of reading books instead of doing magic like in his classes. He was about to continue with his essay when Mr. Dursley bellowed, "Harry!!"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes. 'What now,' Harry thought. 

"Harry!! Get do here this instant!" Mr. Dursley continued to shout. Harry walked down stairs. Mrs. Dursley rushed from the counter to the oven and then back again fixing dinner at an abnormal pace for her usual slow self. Even more odd was the was Mr. Dursley was trying to sound nice to him. "Harry, Mr Mae and his family are finally coming over for dinner," Mr. Dursley explain with a fake smile on his face. "Harry, I'm telling you to not embrasse this family with your nonsense. Mr. Mae, I'm sure, would be offended with any thing you say, so Don't Say Any Thing." Mr. Dursley even had his fat pig dress in one of his specially orders shirts for the gullentous boy so as to impress Mr. Mae and his family. Harry shook his head at the Dursley's behavior, trying to impress everyone with their normaility. In an hour Mrs. Dursley had made a meal that definetly broke the diet the family has been on since the nurse at Dudley's school pronunced that Dudley was deathly overweight ( "the size of a whale"). The Dursleys and Harry waited another hour before the Mae's showed up which ended up being just a tall skinny man with ash blond hair and green eyes. He was greeted by a Mr. Dursley trying to seem buddy-buddy with Mr. Mae, like they had gone to school together. Mr. Mae accepted the treatment with a friendly smile and a casual handshake and a hug which Mr. Dursley had found offensive but ignored anyway. Both Mr. Mae and Mr. Dursley walked into the living room to chat i.e. for Mr. Dursley to continue to offer Mr. Mae a used car for the price of a new car and then for Mr. Mae to continue to decline in good humor. Behind Mr. Mae, walked a girl of about Harry's age, her face planted in a think old looking book. Harry stared at her for a second but went to the kitchen where Mrs. Dursley eyed with a "don't do anything, talk anything, or think anything" look. Harry looked down angry at his treatment, but decided that the Dursley's happenings were boring and not worth his time. Harry helpped(forced) to set the table while Mr. Dursley brought up the subject of the girl sitting in the window seat by Mr. Mae. Mr. Mae smiled happily and said, "this is my neice, Lev'ka Mae. Lev'ka, Honey, say hello please."

Lev'ka dropped her book in her lap and smiled an imitation of her uncles smile to Mr. Dursley. She immediately began reading again but not with out a whispered, "hello."

Mr. Mae sort of smiled, a little embrassed at his niece's rude behavior. "She's a reader. Right now, I believe, she's working on some homework. Very studious, Lev'ka," Mr Mae explained with a proud smile. Harry could almost see her rolling her eyes.


	2. The Walups connection

Conversation between Mr. Mae and Mr. Dursley was growing thin. They kept repeating topics because, well, they had only a couple of topics that interested both of them, then of corse Mr Dursley would drown on about something that Mr. Mae desperatly tried to keep his eyes open for. Harry was getting the imperssion that Mr. Mae was regretting coming over for dinner, but not nearly as much as his neice. Lev'ka was still sitting on the window seat, but now, she sat bored with her book lying in her lapfaced down. She stared out the window lazily. Harry started to head to his room to enjoy some peace and quiet when Mrs. Dursley had come to the same realization that Harry had about the limited conversation topics avalible to the two men. "Dursley, honey, the food is ready," Mrs. Dursley said softly, but the food had been cook for over an hour and a half ago.   
  
"Well, Mr Mae, i suppose we can save this conversation for another time,"Mr. Dursley smiled and hurried to the dinner table, where Dudley had already began grabbing the cookie that were intended for dessert.  
  
"Harrrrry, dinnertime,"Mrs. Dursley shrieked with a fake she toward Mr. Mae, who noticed his neice was still in the living room.  
  
"Lev, kiddo, aren't you hungary? Come in here please," Mr. Mae pleaded. Lev'ka, still with her book, walked in just as Harry did. She glanced at him just as he glanced at her. They recognized each other expressions.   
  
Lev'ka sat by her uncle who sat by Mr. Dursley who sat by Mrs. Dursley who sat by Dudley who sat by Harry(got it?). So really, Harry sat next to Lev'ka. As dinner had begun, Dudley snatched food from his favorite dishs and stacked them in a pile on his plate. Lev'ka stared, disgusted, at his drooling fat head. Lev'ka glanced at Harry's plate which had only a couple of things on it. Harry flashed her a grin, knowing what she was thinking. Lev'ka looked away quickly and opened her book under the table. Mr. Mae noticed and tapped her on the shoulder, shaking his long head in a disapproving manner. Lev'ka's hands twichted and slammed the book closed, sliding it's worn cover onto the table.   
  
Harry's jaw dropped; his eyes flashed with suprise and amazement. Harry's hand gravitated toward the book's front title, "Walup's: A History Written in Wizard's blood." Harry couldn't believe it. Why would a muggle have the same book he had for his Magical creatures class, enless, the Mae's weren't muggles. This idea seemed impossible. Another wizard or witch living on Privet Drive was absurd, down right unimagenable. A street that screamed normality like a pig squilling before the butcher.  
  
Lev'ka saw Harry's reaction and immediatly threw the book under her chair. 


	3. Are you a witch?

Comments from the Aurthor: Thanks for the review guys and sorry about the tiny updates. To answer a couple of questions, here is the answer: it's all revealed in the end. Oh, and Lev'ka bringing the book to a muggle house just shows that Lev didn't think they would know what a Walup was in the first place so only a wizard would know. Um, lets see, about making the Mae a wizarding   
  
family, i thought that was where the story was going to go, but i have a different idea now. One more thing, about my lovely spelling. I have no spell check on my word pad. :( If i had the spell check on the internet i would use it. My other alternative was to look up the words and well, that's not going to happen. The little mistakes i make are  
  
unfortunate but wont be taken care of untill i do my first revision. I appreciate the reviewer who noticed them though. Thanks all.  
  
Dinner ended. Mr. Mae attempted to make an exit with his niece when Mr. and Mrs. Dursley lured Mr. Mae at into the yard to have an 'important conversation' with him. Lev'ka was left at the table with a grotestque Dudley. Harry headed up the stairs to find his book on Walups to maybe convince himself that the one down stairs wasn't really. Lev'ka shouted after him, "Hey!"  
  
Harry stopped at the top of the stairs with Lev'ka at the bottom. "What?"harry answered her.   
  
After a long silence, Lev'ka asked,"I just wanted to know where the bathroom was." Neither of them were convinced the other was a wizard or witch.   
  
Harry bit his lip, and said, "It's this way." Harry heard her follow him and motioned to the door across from his room. Lev'ka walked right in without a thank you. Harry stood for a second outside the bathroom, but shook his head a moment later.   
  
In his room, Harry took out his "Walup's: A History Written in Wizard's blood." It's was identical to Lev'ka's. Harry was almost sure she was a witch, how else would she have the book. Harry was determined to confront her about it when she peaked through the door.   
  
"Oh, sorry. I, I.. Um,"stuttered Lev'ka backing into the hallway. Harry quickly stood up, ran to her, and grabbed her by the arm. He shut the door still holding Lev'ka, who looked frightened but angry. Lev'ka tore her arm from Harry's grasp and shouted," What the HELL!"   
  
"Shhhhhh," Harry whispered, "are you a witch?" Harry paused. "Well, you have to be, if you have that book," harry said out loud, but to himself. Lev'ka stood dumbstruck. 


	4. To pet a Hedwig

_(Thanks for the review MzHissyFits. I wasn't going to reveal this part untill i got to hogwarts, but for you, i'll reveal it now. The whole world doesn't know about Harry only those terrorized by Voldmort.(i hope that's right) Again, some of the things that are confusing, i.e. Lev not knowing Harry by name or sight, her bring the book to a muggle house, or even the Walups reference, will eventually be explained. It is all in my head, just not on the internet yet. Thanks everyone.)_

Lev'ka backed away slowly; her fists clenched. "I," she started to say. Harry, suprised at her reaction, whispered,"It's okay if you are. I'm a wizard." Harry did his best to smile. Lev'ka took a moment to think and nodded after a couple of seconds of silence. "Um, yes, I am a witch," Lev'ka stated with a deep breath. Harry sighed in relief and walked over and picked up his Walups book.  
  
"This is why i thought you were a witch. We have the same book,"Harry said with a smile. Something hit Harry at that moment. Lev'ka hadn't noticed his scar like every wizard or witch before. Something about the thought that he wasn't famous to Lev'ka made him like her even more than the pink flamingo out her yard. He wondered if that meant she didn't know who Voldomort was/is. If that was true, than she couldn't be from Britain or even western europe. "So where are you from Lev'ka," Harry asked while stuffing his book under his pillow. Lev'ka watched the book until it was out of sight.   
  
"Well, not from around here obviously," she stated, turning to pet Hedwig.  
  
"That's my owl, Hedwig," Harry said excited and began petting Hedwig too. Hedwig ruffled her feathers as she relaxed.   
  
"She's bueatiful. But, I'm confused, are the rest of your family wizards too," Lev'ka asked.  
  
"Well, they aren't my parents that is for sure," harry laughed, "I wouldn't be here if i had anywhere else to stay, believe me. But, no they don't tolerate magic or anything in the wizarding world. They hate me here."  
  
Lev'ka wasn't suprised at Harry's words. In fact, she could feel the tension between the Dusrley's and Harry when she first saw them interact.  
  
"Well, i'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if you came over a couple of times. He needs some help with a couple of muggle things," she whispered the last part with a smile. Harry smiled too. He has a new friend who acutally lives on Privet Drive! 


End file.
